writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Squad 403: The first chapter
This is the first of (i hope) many stories. It tells the story of a squad of 5 spartans. They are the elite, the best of the best. I actually based these characters on my real life friends. The characters Alex (Leader): Spartan-712. One of the stupidest spartans in the force. He is more worried about his troops than the preciding mission. Caden (Heavy Weapons): Spartan-1105. A very skilled soldier. He's just slightly crazy. Not only can he eradicate enemies with his weapons, he's not a terrible sniper shot either. Ryan (Driver/CQC) Spartan-371. Ryan drives the teams specialized warthogs. Even though they might be the "Best of the Best" He has a track record of crashes, being shot down, and "Technical" problems. But he's still a very good fighter on foot. Will (Sniper) Spartan-313. Will is one of the best shots in the business. He doesn't miss. Unless he wants to, and even then, it's tough to not nail his target. Hunter (Technical Specialist) Spartan-576. As good as he is with hacking, he can tear through enemy lines easily with his steadiness. He's hard to suprise, let alone trick. Chapter 1: Base I walked into the room with my waiting team. They sat waiting. Times like these really ticked me off. Command had deployed us on another hit and run op. A huge Covie Supercarrier was floating in space, planning to glass our orbital station. I had friends on that station; friends that were fighting to defend our planet. But I also had friends down here, in this room. We'd been together for years, and had the scars and stories to prove it. I gave them all the news. "So we get to fly into space again," Caden muttered, "Another big shuttle? or Sabres?"Does it matter?" inquired Hunter. "Yes," Caden replied, glancing at Ryan. "Hey!" he shouted, "One explosion! It was ONE explosion." "In space" whispered Caden to Will, who snickered. "Cmon guys, It's a mission. We have to complete it." I told them. I got a collective sigh as a response. "Look, I'm not happy about it either, I don't enjoy these deployments either." Caden loaded his Grenade launcher. "Well," he said, "Lets blow up a supercarrier." Chapter 2: Space I checked my team on my HUD. All pf their status lights were green. We were all good so far. Another squadron of Sabre fighters had joined us. "We're approaching the supercarrier now." said Major Brown, the marine who was heading the Op. One of the status lights turned bright red. "Private!" I screamed into my helmet's speaker, "What's wrong?!" I glanced at his fighter. It looked like something was on top of it. Because there was. An elite ranger was tearing the fighter apart. "How'd one get over here?" called Will, trying to blast the ranger. Then a blip appeared on our radar, a Covenant Spirit dropship was overhead. The ranger blasted the Sabre's engine. "AHHHHHHHH-" the soldier screamed. The Ranger roared as the ship completely exploded, cutting off both of them. Caden had engaged the Spirit. It's cannon blasted his fighter in the wing, and the sabre began to fall apart. "Caden! Get out NOW!" I shrieked. Caden ejected as his fighter imploded to dust. He fell and I flew to catch him. He Aimed his launcher and fired an EMP grenade straight into the ship. He climbed into the secondary cockpit of my Sabre. The EMP of Caden's shot caused the ship's insides to decompress. I could imagine how all of the troops were dying inside. If not from the vacuum, the wreckage was crushing them to death. It was horrible, but they had earned it. Chapter 3: Space The supercarrier was just in range. All of the side cannons turned towards our Sabre formation. "Evasive manuvers! " Called Major Brown. The first blasts missed most of us. The Sabre pilots fired a volley of missles towards the guns. A group of Phantom dropships zoomed out of the hangar. "Phantoms inbound!" Called Hunter. "Fight or Flee?" asked Caden. "Fight," I replied. Turns out tha wasn't my best idea. As soon as we engaged the incoming phantoms, we lost two Sabres. I managed to get my squadron out of the main battle. Major and his 2 remaining troops were heading towards the hangar, with phantoms trailing behind him. "I have an idea," called Hunter, " Get me into that window." I noticed the huge window right next to the hangar. "We'll have to hit it hard," said Ryan, "I don't know it these Sabres will hold if we just smash into it." "You would be the expert on crashes," laughed Caden behind me. We managed to pick up a large amount of Covies inside the small room. They noticed the 5 fighters coming at them too late, and we smashed through the glass. Chapter 4: Supercarrier If you ever decide to lead your squad of fighters through a window on a large spaceship, you've made a mistake. The vacuum sucked everything out of the room. The Covenant inside couldn't magnetize quickly enough. We had to jump out of our smashed Sabres. They were sucked through the gaping hole in the wall. "Magnetize!" I shouted into my helmet COM. Our boots stuck onto the floor. We saw how bad the marines were. The Major had lost another one of his fighters, leaving him and one other. Almost all of the other phantoms were still intact. Hunter climbed over to a small monitor next to the vacuum. "What are you doing?!" called Will. "Those phantoms are AI controlled, I can shut them down from here!" Hunter replied. In seconds, all of the phantoms outside stopped atttacking, allowing the Major and his partner to enter the hangar. "We need to get to the engine room and blow the engines." Caden said to us. Hunter held up a Holo-map. "Right this way," he said as he lead us through a door. Ryan stopped. Will tensed as if something had grabbed him from behind. A Covenant Elite, cloaked, had attacked us. He stabbed Will through the stomach, causing internal damage. Ryan blasted the elite in the face with a shotgun. The elite fell against wall and slumped down. I raced to Will's side. The wound was already cauterized by the heat of the plasma sword the elite had. I checked his Bio on my TACPAD. Not good, his heartbeat had slowed. "Cmon buddy, you'll be fine." I said as I administered first aid. I was the closest thing we had to a "medic". "I'll... be fine." he whimpered, "Just finish the mission." "Ryan, stay with him, protect him until we get back." I ordered, "Alright team lets move!" I said loudly. We ran off, minus Ryan and will, towards the engine room. Chapter 5: Supercarrier Caden, Hunter, and I fought our way to the engine room. My DMR ran out halfway, so I ditched it for two needlers. The ammo that shot out caused small explosions that would easily take out infantry. Hunter mowed down the light infantry while Caden blasted past heavier stuff with his rockets. We finally arrived at our destination with really low ammo. The elites in the room had taken off their helmets due to the heat. "Easy pickings," I whispered. I drew my magnum pistol, and fired a clip. Every bullet hit it's mark. 8 elites fell. Caden hooked his grenade launcher up to a matience port. He fired one grenade into it. "Okay," he said, "Whenever I hit the button, that grenade will blow, and the engines will overheat and tear themselves apart." "And then what?" I asked. Something bashed a dent into the engine room door. "Well we have about 15 minutes afterwards, then the ship falls into the atmosphere and burns up." Hunter replied, looking up from his TACPAD. Something was cutting through the door. We watched as the door fell apart. On the other side, holding an overheated Focus Rifle, was an Ascetic Elite. "I thought Ascetics had died out!" cried Caden, drawing his Rocket launcher. "Looks like they're making a comeback." Whispered Hunter as he held up his Assault rifle. "Pathetic humans. You will fall before my blade." the Ascetic hissed. He held up something from his double thumbs: dog tags. Ryan and Will. I thought about them, two of the greatest friends I'd ever had, dead. "I'll shove a grenade down your throat," I managed through clenched teeth. Caden let a rocket fire. The rocket hit head on, but the Elite's shield only flared. He slowly took an energy sword from his side and powered it up. Together, my team charged into battle. Chapter 6: Supercarrier After about 5 minutes of fighting, the Ascetic had us pinned. Hunter had a crack in his visor. Blood poured from a wound in my shoulder. Caden had been knocked over the head, and he had passed out. "Ha! I have vanquished 4 humans today!" the elite shrieked. "Four?" I thought, "There were five of us!" I realized either Ryan or Will was still alive. But that didn't matter if we failed this mission. I crawled to Caden's crumpled form and took his launcher. With effort I hit the "Fire" button, and heard the explosion in the Cooling vent. Sirens began to wail. The Ascetic roared," I will end you NOW!" I reached up and hit an airlock realease switch, and we began to plunge into space. I manually sealed all the helmets on my team, and I tethered myself to the others. With a scream, which could've been me or the elite, we plunged into space again. Chapter 7: Space The Ascetic tried to fire his plasma rifle at me and my unconsious teammates. However, due to the lack of heat in space, the bolts didn't fire. His sword wouldn't activate either. It managed to propel itself over to one of the empty phantoms floating in space. I was too busy trying to get my team back to the ship. The Ascetic was flying away, escaping the dying carrier. I could see the engines had already shut off. Another phantom glided towards us at a high speed. I was horrified that another Elite had taken control of another phantom. "I'm sorry I failed you guys," I said into my helmet COM. "Not just yet!" Ryan shouted. I realized he was piloting the dropship. The troop bay swung open, and I drifted in. My two friends followed slowly. Will was lying by the cockpit door. His wound were starting to bleed. Ryan walked into the troop bay. "We're on auro pilot to go get Major Brown and the other marine." He said with a slight pain in his voice. I noticed he had a big cut in his side. "Energy Sword?" I asked "I got nicked. It's not as bad as Will. You should get him to...uh... medical..." Then Ryan passed out. I managed to catch him before he face-planted onto the floor. We, or should I say "I", arrived at the hangar in a minute. Major Brown and his marine were pinned down at the far end of the hangar. I deactivated the auto pilot and our phantom slammed down on top of a few Eltes. I jumped out and ran towards the pair. "Major," I shouted, "It's time to leave." "Got it," he said, "Parts!" He called to the marine," Come on!" The marine took a single second to turn his head toward us, and a jackal sniper took the chance. A needle the size of a TV remote embeded itself in Private Part's skull, who collapsed. "No!" I called, firing shot of DMR after another. "Major! Get in the phantom and TAKE OFF!" I screamed. Brown ran off to the cockpit, and I gave him cover. The phantom slowly drifted off the floor and floated in place. I jumped onto the door and pulled inside. "Go! Go! Go!" I shouted at Brown. The two of us managed to get out of the hangar and back to our space port. As the ship tore itself the pieces, me and my team docked at the station. squad403:spartan_mission#867_EndTransmission ' ' Category:Science Fiction Category:Action Category:Awesome Category:Stories Category:Dannoh403